gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NGF1-NJX001 Ryuki Gundam
|developed from = |known pilots = Hareta Yuki|height = 16.2 m|weight = 15.5 t|power plant = Ultracompact Fusion Reactor|universe = Future Century|affiliation = |system features = Potential Booster System|solo special attacks = * Ryuki Finger * Shining Ryuki Finger * Double Ryuki Finger * Ryuki Finger Sword * Ryuki Slash * Dragon Twister * Hadō Reppaku-Ken * Seiken-Zuki * Senpu Tatsumaki-geri * Seiso-Geri * Ryūsei Rasen-Ken * Dangan Hagan-Geri * Senkō Majutsu-Geri|designer = Raizo Kasshu|model number = NGF1-NJX001|unit type = Mobile Fighter|fixed armaments = * 2x Head Vulcan * 4x Wrist Vulcan|handheld armaments = * 2x Beam Saber|armour = * Gundarium alloy super-ceramic composite * Rare metal hybrid multilayered materials|accommodation = * Pilot only (in panoramic cockpit using Mobile Trace System in Core Lander)}} The NGF1-NJX011 Ryuki Gundam is a featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki and is the titular Gundam in the title. It was built by the nation of for the 1st Neo Gundam Fight, and is piloted by the series' protagonist, Hareta Yuki. Origin Developed in the six years leading to the Neo Gundam Fight, of Neo Japan had looked over data his late friend, , had used when developing the Shining Gundam and the God Gundam that Neo Japan would use in the 13th Gundam Fight. Seeing the potential his old friend had unleashed with the systems that were developed for these Gundams, Dr. Kasshu began to develop the processes that would give rise to the Ryuki Gundam. In 2 years' time, he was able to develop a new system he dubbed the "Potential Booster System", which taps into the possible potential for martial arts that the Gundam Fighter could have, thus drawing out more power in the Gundam itself. A year after this, with the help of the Neo Japan science teams and Prime Minister 's approval, the Ryuki Gundam began manufacturing. The original plan had been to allow to pilot the Ryuki Gundam, but in early tests, he was unable to fully draw out the power of the Ryuki Gundam. A theory by Dr. Kasshu was his son had reached the heights of his potential that he might not be able to use the Ryuki Gundam to its full power. But this was just a hypothesis. In the four years since Ryuki's development began, it had grown to be a superb Mobile Fighter, even as Dr. Kasshu had been working with the United Colonies Federation and the Neo United Nations to ensure the Earth could revitalize herself after years of war and the Gundam Fights as well. Though no one had successfully been able to operate it from all the candidates potentially available after things didn't pan out with Domon. But in the lead-up to the Neo Gundam Fight, word had gotten out that Domon, who had taken off on a training trip a few months prior, had not come back to Neo Japan. With the rumors buzzing about other fighters from around the world disappearing, Neo Japan was at a loss. It was then that Hareta Yuki, the young charge of Dr. Kasshu, asked if he could step in to be Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter as well as to find Domon and the missing fighters. Although Prime Minister Karato and the others involved were hesitant at first, Dr. Kasshu allowed it, and had Hareta test the Ryuki Gundam, showing he could operate quite well, and draw out power from the Potential Booster System to put it close to God Gundam's maximum output. So with Jun Mikado and his wife Mitsumi as his support crew, Hareta set off to enter the Neo Gundam Fight. Armaments ;* Beam Sword :One longer and one shorter, hand-held when used and mounted in a recharge rack on each hip when not in use (the longer on the left, the shorter on the right). These are primarily used for slicing into opponents' Gundams or parrying other beam attacks. It also can channel energy from the Ryuki Gundam's Ryuki Finger into special attacks. ;* Vulcan Gun :2 mounted head vulcan guns set in the Ryuki Gundam's head, their primary use is for close range defense or for thwarting movement. However, the calibers used for its bullets also can be able to do small amounts of damage to a Gundam's armor if necessary. There are also 2 vulcan guns hidden under the wrist armor of each arm. ;* Jet Boosters :Jet boosters are placed into the sides of Ryuki Gundam's ankles, two on each side of both ankles, to allow for high speed movement and quick dodging. ;*High-Energy Power Generator :The Ryuki Gundam possesses multiple high-energy power generators resting in its chestplate as well as under its shoulder armor. This is used to channel the power necessary for many of its attacks, as well as to draw energy from various sources to further enhance Ryuki Gundam's performance. This also allows it to achieve a form similar to Shining Gundam's Super Mode with the power of God Gundam's Hyper Mode, but further research will be needed to see if it can go further. Special Features & Equipment ;* Potential Booster System :A system inspired and developed from similar, yet different principles, to the Shining Gundam's Emotion Energy System, the Potential Booster System draws information from the link with the Mobile Trace System and Ryuki's own systems to be able to tap into its stronger power. However, the potential of the Gundam Fighter itself is what draws out the greatest power and thus the strongest potential for the Ryuki Gundam. On average, its power output is around the same levels as Shining Gundam in its Super Mode. When Domon first tried to operate it as a test prior to the Neo Gundam Fight, he was only able to draw on power for Ryuki Gundam up to the base levels of God Gundam, with Dr. Kasshu theorizing the possibility of Domon hitting the threshold of his limits being the reason for it. However, even Hareta Yuki hasn't been able to fully tap into all he can from Ryuki Gundam, which means it will only get stronger as he grows. After awakening the Power of Nothingness, Hareta is able to bring out power in the Ryuki Gundam on par with God Gundam in its Hyper Mode, but it is about the Gundam Fighter's technique over the power alone. ;* Infinity Mode :A triggered special mode to Ryuki Gundam awakened when Hareta taps into the Power of Nothingness, and awakens the potential Ryuki Gundam can fully reach due to Hareta's own potential. It can allow it to perform at slightly higher levels than God Gundam in Hyper Mode, but it can be hard to consistently maintain Infinity Mode. When activated, Ryuki Gundam begins to glow in a platinum aura, which remains until the mode is deactivated. Special Attacks ;* Ryuki Finger :The Ryuki Gundam's signature attack, based off of the Shining Finger from Shining Gundam, and the Erupting God Finger from God Gundam. High amounts of energy are concentrated into either of the Ryuki Gundam's hands, turning it bright orange like the sun, and the heat will rip through an enemy Mobile Weapon like it was wet tissue. Typically, Hareta, like Domon before him, will use this at close range to maximize damage and potentially aim for an opponent's Gundam's head. ;* Shining Ryuki Finger :As with the Ryuki Finger, the Ryuki Gundam channels high amounts of concentrated energy into either of its hands, before letting out the blast, with the heat doing some serious damage, even if it doesn't have the impact of the Ryuki Finger itself. But the Shining Ryuki Finger is handy due to its long range effect. ;*Double Ryuki Finger :Combining the power of two Ryuki Fingers rather than one, this enhanced attack uses more energy and can take longer to charge up, but the attack does even more damage and can potentially be utterly devastating. ;* Ryuki Finger Sword :After charging the Ryuki Finger, the Ryuki Gundam draws out its longer beam sword, channeling the charged energy into the beam sword's charger, creating a massive sword of light which can come down to engulf and enemy to do big damage, or focused to cut with amazing precision. ;* Ryuki Slash :Taking the longer of its beam swords, the Ryuki Gundam channels energy into it from the Ryuki Finger with Hareta following this up with a long slash to cut across an enemy Gundam, or to come down and slice it in half vertically. ;* Dragon Twister :Drawing both of its beam swords in each hand, Ryuki Gundam uses its jet boosters to gain speed before rotating at high speeds, creating a tornado of blades that cuts rapidly, catching opponents off-guard. The first time this special move was used left Hareta dizzy, but subsequent uses help him overcome this weakness. ;* Sekiha Tenkyoken (石破天驚拳 Rock-breaking Sky-shocking Fist) :The ultimate technique of Tohofuhai, the martial arts style Domon has mastered, performed due to Hareta instinctively awakening the genetic memories of Master Asia that exists in his DNA. All of the Ryuki Gundam's power are focused into both hands and released as a massive ball of energy that obliterates everything in its path. However, due to wanting to fight his way, Hareta only performs the Sekiha Tenkyoken once in battle, vowing to find his own ultimate technique, and thus the formation of Taiyou Seiken. ;*Taiyou Seiken (太陽聖拳 Sacred Fist of the Sun) ::Through his travels and learning his origins as well as coming to terms with the fact he is who he is, no one else, Hareta develops all the martial arts knowledge he has to form his own martial arts that he dubs Taiyou Seiken. The art itself isn't about destroying your opponent, but achieving victory, as well as connecting to the spiritual nature of martial arts as a whole. Through both his own body and also the Ryuki Gundam, Hareta displays the martial art as it continues to grow. With it, he also develops new special moves with the style as well. :;* Seiken-Zuki (聖拳突き Sacred Fist Punch) ::Focusing his inner Ki, Hareta performs a straight thrusting punch, which he can also lunge forward with at high speed, to hit the opponent in the chest. The speed of the attack is made more prominent with Ryuki Gundam's jet boosters on its Core Lander backpack and the boosters in its legs, with the force of the impact capable of doing severe rending to a Gundam's armor, even to the point of incapacitating the enemy. It can be combined with the Ryuki Finger to make the "Seiken Ryuki-Zuki". :;* Senpu Tatsumaki-geri (旋風竜巻蹴り Whirlwind Tornado Kick) ::A high speed spinning kick executed in mid-air. The speed can allow this move to be able to work in tandem with the Dragon Twister, adding a barrage of kicks to the slashes from the Ryuki Gundam's beam sabers. The speed also creates a gust of wind around Ryuki Gundam and Hareta like a tornado, hence its name. :;* Seiso-Geri (聖槍蹴り''Sacred Spear Kick'') ::A high speed dive kick done from midair, with the boosters adding additional speed and impact from the altitude the Ryuki Gundam leaps into the air then comes down at. :;* Ryūsei Rasen-Ken (流星螺旋拳 Meteor Spiral Fist) ::A punch executed with a fist rotating at high speed. Hareta can also turn this punch into an uppercut, creating a powerful blow when used in Ryuki Gundam can be capable to decapitating an enemy Gundam with the right velocity and impact from the punch, on top of the speed the fist rotates at. :;* Dangan Hagan-Geri (弾丸破岩拳り''Bullet Rock-Breaking Kick'') ::A powerful straight chest kick that can send an opponent flying quite a distance after impact. :;* Senkō Majutsu-Geri (閃光魔術蹴り Flashing Magical Kick) ::A two-part technique. A diving kick, followed by a booster-assisted knee strike using the other leg, with the boosters adding acceleration to the knee strike to do more damage. :;* Taiyou Seiken no Ougi - Hadō Reppaku-Ken (太陽聖拳の奥義 - 波動列帛拳 '' Sacred Fist of the Sun Ultimate Technique - Burst Wave Fist'') :: Hareta's take on the Sekiha Tenkyoken, while applying the principles of Taiyou Seiken, as well as his own understanding of the Power of Nothingness, or Mu no Ken, Hareta channels his ki into his hands, rotating them to channel them before he focuses into a single point in his palms, then fires out a powerful projectile of light energy, the blast doing considerable damage, and can become more devastating when the Power of Nothingness is used before Hareta performs the technique. Trivia :* Ryuki Gundam's design, color scheme, and name all are inspired by [https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Ryuki Kamen Rider Ryuki], the 12th installment of the famed Kamen Rider franchise, and the second series to be adapted into English. :* Hareta's Taiyou Seiken techniques use names similar to Jigen Haou School Martial Arts used by from , as an homage to that series, and its references to Mobile Fighter G Gundam as a whole. :* Like with Domon and his use of Shining Gundam's Shining Finger and God Gundam's Erupting God Finger, Hareta has a phrase he often uses when he uses Ryuki Gundam's Ryuki Finger.